The Warehouse
by the-omnomnom-phenomenon
Summary: Detective Carter and Mr.Reese go to save another number. Seems simple, but when Elias is thrown into the mix, things tend to get more complicated.


**Hey, finally, a long story! This came to me waaaaay back in March, and I started on it…but exams caught up with me! So, here it is! Done! Well, at least the first chapter.**

Joss sat at her tiny cramped desk in the station, filling out endless stacks of paperwork. Which was probably the most tedious part of police work, but it had to be done. She sighed, glancing at the clock on the nearest wall, only to see her partner blocking her view.

"Having fun there, Carter?"

"I'm sure the fun would go by much faster if you helped me with some of it, Fusco."

"As interesting as that sounds, the captain has me doing some paper work for him."

"Don't have too much fun up there with the big dogs. It might go to your head."

"Yeah, it's already big enough in the first place."

Carter chuckled as Fusco walked back to the captain's office. Only a few minutes after he left, her desk phone rang.

"Detective Carter? Umm, it's me Vincent Torelli."

She remembered Vince from the stories Taylor used to tell her. He was mixed up in some bad stuff awhile back, but he was apparently trying to turn his life around.

"Oh, hey Vincent! It's nice to hear from you, but this is my work line…"

"I know, I know. I called you on purpose. I at least wanted to talk to someone I know…"

"What's wrong Vincent? What can I do to help?"

"Well, a couple of my friends and I like to skateboard at this old abandoned warehouse, at Canal Way and a kid who just started hanging out with us took out a gun. I mean…at first, we thought it was cool, but then he started waving it around and now…"

Vincent choked up, but Carter didn't need to hear anymore

"Vince, I'm on my way now. Don't worry. Is anyone injured?"

There was silence on the line until Vincent finally came out with,

"Taylor-"

Carter froze, her heart skipping a beat, maybe two, until she heard him continue,

"Taylor Scott. He's dead. The kid shot him in the stomach."

"I'll be there in 5,"

"…Thanks, Detective."

"Hello Finch. I haven't heard from you in a while"

"Mr. Reese, it's been 3 days."

"So, I'm guessing you didn't miss me then."

"Mr. Reese, try to be serious for a moment. We have a new number. And this one might not be able to wait for your sarcastic remarks."

"All right Finch. Who's this 'urgent' number we have?"

"Vincent Toreilli, age 15. About a year ago he was in and out of Juvenile Hall. Now, it seems he's trying to turn his life around. His father was huge a huge mob boss before he was murdered…Around the same time Vincent's behavior problems started. He's also good friends with Taylor Carter."

"Taylor isn't in trouble too, is he?"

"No, but his mother might be. A few minutes ago she received a call from him, stating that a friend got shot down at the old warehouse on Canal Way. It seems as if she's going down there by herself. And the area near Canal Way happens to be a place where Elias likes to frequent."

"Say no more Finch, I'll be down there quicker than you can say 'sarcastic remark'."

Finch sighed as he hung the phone up. Something just didn't sit right with him. The situation just didn't seem right. Finch was usually one to stick to the facts, but his gut was telling him something. He just hoped he could figure it out before something went wrong.

Carter power walked down to her car, only to have someone already in it.

"Y'know, if you're gonna sneak into my car, you could at least sit in the back."

"I'm starting to think you have a thing for bondage Joss."

"As much as I'd love to continue this conversation, I did get a call."

"Well…it so happens that your call coincides with what my source tells me."

"Oh, yeah? So what did your source tell you, Mr. Mysterious?"

"Vince Torelli is in some type of trouble. I'm here to help out."

Joss glanced over at John then sighed,

"Well, I guess you won't be that much of a hassle…"

"Consider me your partner for the day."

"I'm content with the one I have-"

"Who isn't exactly here right now."

"Yeah, he was doing something for the captain."

"…How coincidental."

"What are you trying to say John?"

John sighed, deliberating whether to tell her or not. Joss has always been a strong woman. News like this wouldn't shake her.

"Canal Way happens to be a hotspot for Elias' activities."

Joss mentally steeled herself and replied,

"Then I guess we better be on our guard."

**This was supposed to be a one shot, but it just ended there despite the fact that there is more plot to be had!**

**Well, it's summer, so I have time to write a chaptered fic!**

**So, what do you think?**

**Comments? Concerns? Critiques? **


End file.
